playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MoleFreak23/Villains DLC Pack
These are the upcoming characters and the made ones from my pack, also includes stages: CHARACTERS *Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) *Grizz (Sly Cooper) *Flint Vorselon (Ratchet & Clank) *Blue Monkey (Ape Escape) *Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Harry Flynn (Uncharted) *Ripto (Spyro the Dragon) *Boss Cass (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger) *MetalGarurumon (Digimon) *Razorbeard (Rayman) STAGES *Le Paradox's Blimp (Sly Cooper/Crash Bandicoot) *Velo's Colosseum (Crash Bandicoot/Metal Gear) *Western Area (Ape Escape/Sly Cooper) *Klaww (Jak & Daxter/Ratchet & Clank) *Driver's Test (Parappa the Rapper/Jak & Daxter) *Shambhala (Uncharted/Rayman) *Egg Fleet (Sonic/Ratchet & Clank) *Bog of Murk (Rayman/Spyro) Information: CHARACTERS *Dingodile: The heavy range character. *Grizz: Close combat kind of guy with freezing abilities and guard assists. *Vorselon: Slightly speedy one with much variety. *Blue: Speedy primate with slightly weak attacks. *Vector: Hard-hitting, slow guy. *Harry: Lots of weapons and fast too. *Ripto: Easy to send flying but lots of spells to attack. *Boss Cass: Balanced character. *MetalGarurumon: Fast character with lots of weapons. *Razorbeard: Good at attacking but somehow slow. Stages *Le Paradox's Blimp: The final boss area of Thieves in Time with Cyrille and his guards, once enough time passes, a time hole opens with N. Tropy and sucks the characters to the Hi-Seas High-Jinks level from Twinsanity. *Velo's Colosseum: Takes place on the last level of Crash Nitro Kart. Emperor Velo and many spectators are watching the fight while some Nitro Kart racers run by, damaging characters in the ground. Once enough time passes, the stage darkens and a spotlight appears on the stage, if you get seen by this spotlight, the same sound from the Metal Gear exclamation mark occurs and they shoot you, once enough time passes, the spotlight runs out of power and shuts down. *Western Area: On top of a train, once enough time passes, the train enters a time hole which sends it into the Wild West level with Toothpick and his guards. In the end, the small robot cowboy monkey overcome Toothpick's guards and send the armadillo to the train's furnace, making him pop out of the chimney to the ground. *Klaww: Klaww from Precursor Legacy appears here, once enough time passes, the Thughs-4-Less Leader arrives with his army. In the end, Klaww rises up from the lava and throws a rock at the Thugs-4-Less Leader's ships and falls to a nearby rock. *Driver's Test: The characters are turned into tiny versions of themselves and fight in the traffic of the area. Once enough time passes, the car will eventually crash and the characters all regrow in an area that Metal Head Kor is terrorizing. The stage ends with him being overpowered by the townspeople. *Shambhala: A level with water and falling areas with many of Zoran's mercenaries, once enough time passes, the stage turns gloomy and Razoff from Rayman arrives and wrecks havoc on the stage with his gun and some of the Plesiosaurus that fly around in the original level are also seen. *Bog of Murk is a watery stage with lily pads and logs for places to fight, after a while, Malefor shoots a fireball at the house in the background and comes to the stage, the stage ends by Malefor being transformed into a frog by the Witch. *Egg Fleet is a sidescrolling level with Eggman's fleet from Heroes, once you reach the end, Tyrrahnoids from Ratchet & Clank and their ships start terrorizing the area with the ship the fight is located is mounted up by the Momma Tyrrahnoid. The stage ends when a careless Tyrrahnoid ship smashes against the Momma and falls down. Gallery Dingodile Twinsanity.jpg|Dingodile|link=Dingodile (MoleFreak23) Grizz.jpg|The Grizz Blue Monkey.jpg|Blue Monkey|link=Blue Monkey Vorselon.jpg|Lord Flint Vorselon|link="Lord" Flint Vorselon Vector.jpg|Vector the Crocodile|link=Vector the Crocodile Harry Flynn.jpg|Harry Flynn Ripto.jpg|Ripto Boss Cass.jpg|Boss Cass|link=Boss Cass Razorbeard.jpg|Razorbeard MetalGarurumon.jpg|MetalGarurumon Stages Le Paradox's Blimp.jpg|Le Paradox's Blimp|link=Le Paradox's Blimp Velo's Citadel.jpg|Velo's Citadel Western Train.jpg|Western Train Klaww Battle.jpg|Klaww Battle Driver's Test.jpg|Driver's Test Shambhala.jpg|Shambhala Big of Murk.jpg|Bog of Murk Egg Fleet.jpg|Egg Fleet Category:Blog posts